


黑暗之谷

by Tyelpesicil



Series: 戰友三十題系列 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Post-War of Wrath, ooc請見諒, 中文圈再沒有雙梅我要死了, 所以我再加一條骨科tag好了, 私設有, 雖然沒有點明但是這是斜線文學沒錯, 雙梅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: 行動前的一些小片段。
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: 戰友三十題系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955425
Kudos: 2





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 戰友三十題 7. 黑暗之谷  
> 背景：憤怒之戰後，雙梅前去凡雅的營地。  
> 再次警告：本文有雙梅cp向，不適者請退出。  
> 靈感來源：Secret Garden的[Gates of Dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxOh0QTrtFs)

這是一個寂靜至極的夜晚。許多事已經成真，而許多即將發生。

預言。判決。

誓言？

這是一個寂靜至極的夜晚。許多事已經注定，而許多仍是未知。

音樂。觸碰。

露水。

貝爾蘭的居民幾乎已經忘卻，上一次看見這種黑曜石般清澈且澄淨的夜空究竟是多久以前了。

這是因為墮落的維拉Morgoth將黑暗與他唱出的混亂樂章扭曲在一起，使得Ilúvatar的子女們生來便畏懼黑暗，如同懼怕邪惡一般。

然而，如今黑暗大敵已經被押上駛往西方的船隻等候審判，他麾下的邪惡爪牙雖然還沒有被完全從這片土地上清除乾淨，但大多已經四散逃逸。

中洲的月亮從未降臨地如此祥和而寧靜。

星辰與月亮交替著發出傳承自上古Telperion的銀白光芒，儘管仍是治癒不了幾乎毀損殆盡的貝爾蘭，但至少足以撫慰無數靈魂的創痛。

由埃努率領的西方大軍駐紮在離安格班入口不遠處的平野，剛止息的戰火在平野這兒、那兒的草地上留下一塊塊燒得焦黑的植叢與土壤。

這些大地上殘留的傷痕，或許連Nienna的眼淚都洗不去——但至少，戰爭結束了，在維拉遲來的憤怒中。

離開了敵人施予的壓力，營地中的精靈士兵大半早早地安然歇下，帳篷中間的篝火也斑斑駁駁、半明不滅，慢慢冷卻的餘燼被仔細地堆在篝火邊上，勉強煨著近旁的餘溫。

輪值站崗的幾個士兵歪歪斜斜地守在營地四周，有些甚至扶著長槍槍桿有一下沒一下打著盹。

只有統帥所在的主營帳依然從篷內透出絲絲光線，昭示著他的清醒。

當然了，埃努沒有真正的形體，自然不會像生靈那樣容易感到生理上的疲憊。

貝爾蘭僅存的兩個費諾里安今夜刻意捨去了笨重難行的金屬鎧甲，轉而用一襲暗色斗篷把自己密密地藏進逐漸濃稠起來的夜色中。

上頭原本沾染的獸人污血昨天被Maglor特意捧去河邊搓洗乾淨了，擔心腥氣引來不必要的注意或麻煩。

他們隱在一段距離外的一片櫸木林裡，靜靜等待著守衛換崗的時機。

"就在前面了，Makalaurë，我們為之奮鬥已久的目標。"Maedhros微微向左偏頭，下頷有意無意地擦過弟弟的兜帽頂端，無法握住武器的右臂攬著他的肩膀。

他彷彿是想要藉著這觸碰來確認弟弟確實站在自己身邊，又或者說，來確認 **自己** 確實站在弟弟身邊。

Maglor則一言不發，任由哥哥攬著自己。

自Maedhros從桑戈洛錐姆歸來後，Maglor便堅決在處理政務的同時親自照料兄長的生活起居。在漫長的療養、復健期間，他的觸碰不可避免地成了Maedhros唯一信任、用來區分真實與虛幻的方法。

年長費諾里安的眼神鎖定某一頂純白布料織成的帳篷，那是目標所在。

蠱惑人心的誓言被Morgoth故意放大了數倍，即使已經被俘，他曾施加的力量卻不曾淨化。 

這使他們幾乎是直覺性地感應出寶鑽的存放地點。

Maedhros的聲音帶有極力壓抑的倦意與渴望。

渴望解脫。渴望結局。

"走吧。是該了結了。"他緊了緊斗篷，開始朝營地前進。

Maglor依然回以與夜色同調的沉默，只是跟上兄長的腳步。

長年習慣戰爭生活的人是淺眠而警覺的。 

即使是夜風飄動門簾所刮出的的沙沙聲響都能使他們瞬間從睡夢中甦醒，他們總是將每一片陰影誤認為邪惡使者的衣角，他們的手永遠按在劍柄上，永遠繃緊神經。

費諾里安和他們的追隨者們自然屬於這一種人。

在經歷無數次摸黑的突擊和防守之後，他們早就從實戰中學會了如何從極危險而短暫的休息中以最快的速度獲得最大程度的回復。

想偷襲這樣的人是毫無勝算的。

那些自蒙福之地渡海而來、登陸中洲的凡雅精靈們就不同了。他們剛在邁雅Eönwë的號角聲激勵下帶著榮耀打敗了墮落的維拉以及他的隨從，並使Morgoth對這片大陸暫時不再構成威脅，今夜正是他們放鬆警惕的時候。

即使守衛確實聽見了靴底躡過青草的沙沙聲、餘光瞥見黑斗篷的一角，他們也會下意識催眠自己：那只是一陣偷偷鑽進帳篷的微風、那只是搖曳的樹葉投射下來的樹影。

他們將銀色槍尖的武器靠在邊上，用輕柔舒緩的凡雅方言低聲在營火的嗶剝聲裡交換自己在中洲見到的新奇事物，間或哼起讚頌星辰的小曲。

一個門口守衛恰巧抬頭，Maedhros便拉著Maglor閃身躲在旁邊的營帳後面，暗自估計摸進帳篷最有效率的方式。他掂量了一下兩個守衛的個頭。

_凡雅精靈的歌聲從來沒有浸染過悲傷。不像諾多——_

Maedhros瞥了一眼身旁垂著眼、表情莫測的弟弟。

為了輕便行動，Maglor此行沒有背著豎琴，但他的指尖依然在空氣裡比劃，撥動虛無的琴弦。

某一瞬間，Maedhros幾乎可以肯定自己 **聽見** 了無聲的樂章從無形的弦上流淌下來。

他的小音樂家正在沉思，好似在衡量該如何擺弄命運的絲線，好讓他們生命的織錦更華美、更盛大。他縱容Maglor把他倆的命運織在一起，因這也是他所願望的。

自有記憶以來，他們的身旁永遠都有彼此的存在。

明亮的雅德薩德宴會；辛姆凜連寒風也滲不進的厚石牆；三場親族殘殺；一次又一次送走家人——儘管只有一回對方還在呼吸。

或許是那些事件當中的某一瞬間，又或許是早在一切發生之前，甚至更早於初次升上地平線的日與月。

在祖父王宮柴火嗶剝的典雅廳堂裡；在精靈之城提理安生命不曾消逝的花園中；也可能僅僅是在一個飄散著蜂蜜味道的下午，在一場只為一個滿懷熱情的聽眾所舉辦的祕密演奏會結束之後，雙方會意的笑容。

他們的生命便已密不可分。

Maedhros很想問問弟弟手裡無形的線，今夜過後，他們歌謠的結局是否真的會被譜成他想像中的樣子，最後卻只是輕輕捏了捏弟弟的右肩。

一個默契而親密的動作。既表示了自己並非有意要打斷這無聲的盛宴，又恰到好處地將弟弟拉回現實。

Maglor的動作一滯，隨後飛快地將手按上腰間佩掛的短刀刀柄，進入平時備戰的姿態。

戰場打滾多年的費諾里安想要放倒幾個守衛自然不是什麼難事。

Maedhros的左掌和Maglor的刀柄在他們的後頸微施巧勁那麼"咚"地敲一下，營帳門口的兩個凡雅精靈只來得及悶哼一聲便昏了過去。

兄弟一前一後閃進白色營帳。

帳篷內並無更多雜物，只在中央的桌上放置了一張紅色絲絨軟墊，軟墊上則擱著一個雕刻精緻的小木匣。

Maedhros和弟弟交換一眼，謹慎地走上前打開了匣子。

多難想像啊。父親的畢生心血就躺在匣子裡，這麼近，就在他們觸手可及的地方。

在安格班的烏煙瘴氣裡待了上百年，寶鑽仍然盈潤如昔，裡頭的聖樹光芒不曾稍減。誰能想得到，它們燃起了終年不息的硝煙，本身卻又毫塵不沾。

Maedhros盯著它們，深深呼了口氣，面露解脫之色。

帳門此時突然被一把掀開。Maglor當即一個旋身，摸上腰後雙刀，瞇起眼看著來人。站在後頭的Maedhros則嘲諷般的嗤笑一聲，左手跟著按上劍柄。

被全副武裝的金髮精靈們簇擁著大步走進來的是邁雅之首，Manwë座下的傳令官，臂力舉世無雙的Eönwë。

他的金色甲冑嶄新而明淨，臉上籠著西方的力量與神采，正是這場憤怒之戰裡西方大軍的統帥。

Eönwë鷹般銳利的視線先是注意到桌上明顯被移動過的木匣，再轉向兄弟倆的一身夜行衣著和不善的目光，心裡大致推測了他們此行的目的。

"費諾里安，誓言驅使你們為了精靈寶鑽而來。"邁雅的尾音平穩，沒有絲毫上挑的樣子。不是個問句。

應答的是紅髮的精靈。

紅銅色頭髮的高大諾多勾起嘴角，"Eönwë大人現在要當場宣判我們的死刑嗎？"

他瞄了眼在邁雅身旁圍成一圈的凡雅。他們迎上他的目光，握著長槍的手竟縮了一下。

"那並非我的本意。"邁雅搖頭，此前凌厲的眼神逐漸轉為一種悲憫。

他抬手阻止了身邊精靈預備將長槍刺上前的動作，而後溫和地示意，"收起武器，放他們走吧。"

精靈們或震驚或疑問地盯著他，卻依然高度展現了凡雅一族的忠誠品德，順從而又流暢地執行了邁雅的指令。

士兵們中間讓開了一條通道。

其實，即便邁雅沒有發號施令，他們也未必有膽量攔住兩個執意要離去的費諾里安。

儘管聽起來有些令人難以置信，但早前風光圍剿了安格班的凡雅精靈此時卻畏懼著費諾里安。

除了雙聖樹的光，他們的眼裡還閃著一些凡雅們永遠不能參透、或者說從來 **不曾擁有** 的東西。

如果Eönwë認出了那火焰，那他什麼都沒說。

在費諾里安的黑斗篷如一雙渡鴉般從精靈的金色髮絲旁掠過、繼而消失在夜色裡之前，他們挺直脊背，連看Eönwë一眼都不屑。

對於他給予的憐憫，他們一點感激的神色都沒有。

_在這種境地依然如此冥頑不靈，果真是Curufinwë Fëanáro的兒子們。_ Eönwë一邊搖頭，一邊讓身旁的其他士兵將兩個同袍扶進帳篷檢查傷勢。

"Eönwë大人……您就這樣讓他們捲著精靈寶鑽逃走了嗎？"一個年輕的凡雅精靈不明白統帥的命令，便開口詢問。

"貝爾蘭上的傷亡已經夠多了。"Eönwë的語氣和眼神同樣充滿憐憫之情，卻沒有對凡雅精靈們做出更多解釋，只是拾起Maedhros遺留下來的木匣子，深深嘆了口氣。

向來安逸在維拉身邊的凡雅們困惑地點頭，依然不太明白為什麼統帥放過了費諾里安。

邁雅讓士兵們各自回帳篷休息，準備明日一早啟程——畢竟，下半夜再也沒有什麼需要嚴謹看守的寶石了。

_即使到了最後，在命運的交界點，他們還是選擇了執行誓言。_ 邁雅為貝爾蘭、為阿爾達、也為他們感到遺憾。

他隨手打開木匣，卻被一下子傾瀉而出盈滿帳篷的流光驚得差點鬆了手。

前一晚的營地簡單而臨時。

費諾里安讓剩下的追隨者們跟從自己意願，或護送雙子到達Gil-galad的駐地，或啟程前往海港，準備隨邁雅回西方。

Maedhros卸下了數十年沉沉披掛在肩頭的褪色甲冑，只穿著一身赤紅色便衣躺在微濕的草地上。

他的頭枕著左手，殘缺的右臂則擱置在腹部，正盯著航行在西方天際的大希望之星出神。

Maglor本想試著想找塊比較乾燥的草地，在毫無所獲之後乾脆直接挨著哥哥坐下，抱著膝上的豎琴，同樣抬頭望天。

一個出色的音樂家總懂得等待與聆聽。Maglor靜靜陪在兄長身邊，年長者最終還是先開了口。

"Makalaurë，我親愛的小音樂家，你聽，今晚的夜風在悲鳴。"Maedhros低低地道，仍是盯著夜空，彷彿要一眼望進他們的結局。

即，誓言中提及的黑夜之門。

"我們在貝爾蘭的土地上散播了罪惡的種子，如今我們自己即將收穫苦澀的果實了。我們使這片大地遍布傷痕。"

他抽出後腦原本充作枕頭的左手，漫不經心地撫摸身旁的青草葉片。現在他的後腦完全安置在了草毯上，任由幾綹紅銅色長髮被露水沾濕成更深一層的石榴紅。

"可悲的是，我們明晚仍要去做最後一番嘗試，即使寶鑽將因你我的罪行而不承認我們對它們的所有權，即使我們已經如詛咒所言失去一切曾經擁有的，我們也將嘗試。這就是在過去就被預言的、費諾里安的命運。"

Maglor沉默了好一會兒才回應。

"……我不願意那麼做。"他說，語氣輕柔得幾近一聲嘆息，"我們做的錯事已經夠多。"

"少後悔了。送走雙胞胎時，我們就已經注定要執行誓言直到最後一刻，不是嗎？"Maedhros的語氣中帶有諷刺，但比起責備弟弟，他更像是在嘲諷自己受誓言任意驅使卻無可奈何的懦弱。

他深吸了口氣，繼續道，"我們本只該對抗Morgoth，最後卻淪為黑暗的幫兇，一次次殘害自己的族人。我同樣對此事感到厭倦，Makalaurë，但我們的命運如同明晚的計畫一樣，都被層層黑霧籠罩！"

Maedhros說到最後語氣急促起來，長年蒙在心頭的陰影透過血液擴散至四肢。

他撫摸著葉片的手指突然像失血過多一樣冰冷，失去知覺、動彈不得。

當葉緣凝結起一滴露，滑下他的手指再落進土壤裡時，Maedhros並沒有察覺。

"可是，Maitimo，"Maglor的話音也同時落了下來，卻一字不差傳進他的耳中。 

"我昨晚夢見了父親、母親和弟弟們。你儘可以相信這是Irmo的詭計，但⋯⋯我還是想掙脫這枷鎖。我的、你的—— **我們** 的。"

他的指尖有一下沒一下地撥著琴弦，叮叮咚咚地彈出幾乎不成調的曲子，似在深思什麼。

Maedhros依然渾身僵硬地躺在草地上，一動也不動仰望著天空。

他的耳朵捕捉到這些零零碎碎的音符，以及Maglor帶著力量的聲音說出的每一個沉靜字節。它們匯聚在一起，在他心裡交融成一些奇異的光點。

這些小小微光——它們飛旋、縈繞，發出溫暖的燦金光輝。他無比渴望伸手觸摸它們，它們卻在他浩大的黑暗與絕望面前顯得那麼微不足道。

況且，他的手像灌了鉛似的，抬不起來。

"……你想用艾爾達的音樂逼退Morgoth的黑暗嗎，Makalaurë？即使是你，恐怕也是力不從心。"

Maedhros極力壓抑住心底對那些漂浮的亮光生起的渴望，硬是在堅毅的面容上擠出一個不知給誰看的扭曲笑容。

"誓言灌注了Morgoth的力量，維林諾的維拉也沒有給我們選擇毀棄誓言的機會。"

Maglor這次收回了望向天空的視線，垂眼看著哥哥嘴角來不及藏起的苦笑。

"我沒有試圖逼退它，Maitimo。你瞧。"

黑髮的音樂家細心地捧起豎琴，他的手在弦上輕巧地來回穿梭，將更多音符送進兄長心裡。

"你看見了嗎？"

而Maedhros閉上眼——然後看見了弟弟想要他看見的圖景。

光點先是連成翱翔的飛鳥、奔跑的鹿群，再打散重組成山川大地、湖泊海洋，和一個又一個他所見過的美麗事物。說實話，他現在已不大願意想起它們。

"為什麼給我看這些？"他啞著聲問，仍是閉著雙眼。 _如果我們再也不會見到它們，那麼，為什麼要向我展示？_

"那些美好的東西是維拉們的造物。"Maglor的嗓音是柔和且堅定的，柔和得就像他悄悄握住兄長骨節分明的左手時衣袖摩擦發出的碎響。

Maedhros這才意識到弟弟已經將豎琴放在一旁。

"——而我們不是。"

Maedhros身體的一部分又能活動了。他猛地睜開眼並側過頭，不可置信地看著身旁的弟弟。"Makalaurë……"

"Manwë號令著天下的飛禽，Nessa領導著奔騰的野鹿；Aulë設計了每一塊地貌的隆升與沉降，而Ulmo掌管了落在我們指尖的每一滴冰霜雨雪。那麼，Maitimo，又是誰在祂的心裡構思、塑造了你我，早在那些飛禽走獸，甚至整片大陸、整個宇宙存在之前？"

Maedhros聞言不自覺地拉緊了弟弟的手，Maglor的聲音輕快起來，"選擇不是由維拉賜予我們的。"

"可我們追隨父親發下誓言時，便是以獨一的Eru之名！"年長的費諾里安不無痛苦地朝弟弟搖頭，"即使此刻，我都還能聽見它指使我的聲音。"

"我們指著Ilúvatar之名發下誓言，是的，我們這麼做了。"音樂家沒有否認，也沒有因此退縮，"但是那股蠱惑我們搶奪寶鑽的聲音卻不是來自Ilúvatar，而是Morgoth！"

他停了停，彷彿在斟酌用詞，"Maitimo，你還記得從前維拉告訴過精靈，關於大樂章的事跡嗎——當Morgoth開始唱起反叛的歌謠時，Ilúvatar對他說的話？"

精靈對阿爾達的創造知之甚少，但"埃努的大樂章"曾由維拉告知精靈學者，再由他們記載在古老的典籍卷軸裡。

Maedhros蹙眉，"祂說，' _Melkor心中秘密盤算的念頭，都會變成整體的一部份，對整體的榮耀有所貢獻。_ '（註1）"

他回憶著典籍內容，接著突然意識到什麼，睜大了雙眼。

_即使Morgoth是眾埃努中最有能力者，他也永遠無法超越Ilúvatar的意願。_

他的語氣動搖了。

"我明白你的心思了，Makalaurë。這誓言——無論我們選擇執行它或者乾脆毀棄它，結果都將歸於祂所創造的榮耀。但若是毀棄……如你所言，我們會少做一些惡事。"

_哪怕只是一件。_

紅髮諾多接著苦澀地微笑，"然而內心的黑暗已經誘使我將一隻腳邁入黑夜之門。"

他看著逐漸沉下地平線的大希望之星，"即使我們選擇毀棄它，不依然受困在陰影中？"

"那麼，看著那些光點，"Maglor傾身凝望Maedhros在歲月中越發堅毅的面容，兩雙出自同源的灰眼睛湊得很近，近得他們從彼此的眼眸倒映裡只能看見自己。

"或許不足以逼退黑暗，但它們可以引領你繞過它。Maitimo，再仔細看看，黑夜與黎明同樣都從極東之處降臨，它們相互糾纏，兩者都是那榮耀的一部份。而當你發現了這點，你的靈魂裡向來燃燒著的那把白色火焰便從黑色迷霧中透了出來。"

_兩把。_ Maedhros在心裡糾正弟弟。 _你的靈魂中也藏有這火焰，儘管外人只見著我的。_

_儘管如此——_

"那寶鑽呢？"他問，"那 **我們** 呢？"

"讓我們明晚前去向它們道別，然後永遠地宣告放棄對它們的擁有權——讓它們被帶去遠方吧，越遠越好，帶去一個連精靈的箭矢都無法觸及的地方，父親的造物不該再蒙受鮮血的沾染了。"

"讓我們往東方走。Elros選擇了一條與Elrond、與我們截然不同的道路，讓我們從他即將建立的王國裡找尋人類彌補、治癒的方法。Ingoldo不也在信裡盛讚過人類女智者對生命的獨特見解？或許Ilúvatar將悔恨與彌補的方式揭露在了人類的樂章裡。所以……"

"所以……陪我回到光亮之中，好嗎？"Maglor的一頭黑色長髮從雙頰旁垂下，末梢與Maedhros自己的紅色長髮糾纏在了一起。他的聲音中終於透出請求。

Maedhros盯著這個生命中陪伴了他最久、也是他最親密的親族，驀地感覺被黑色髮絲掃過的耳尖有些癢。

他又能 **知覺** 了。

他想起來到貝爾蘭之前，在那場被金聖樹眷顧的獨奏會結束之後，他們從廚房偷出來躲到高大草叢後頭分享的一壺蜂蜜茶。

從茶壺裡倒出的液體那時看來好像是橙紅色的，像Ambarussa跟母親的頭髮；又好像是金色的，像父親鑲在每個孩子房門上的那枚八芒星。

但在Maedhros突然伸出右臂勾住Maglor的後背，將他拉進自己懷裡之前，他是真的 **看見** 了那些色彩。

僅存的兩個費諾里安相擁著躺在時日無多的貝爾蘭大地上，一起朝東邊望去。

數不清的青草末端懸掛著數不清的露水，而每一滴映著淡金光輝的水珠裡，都保存著一枚Laurelin的記憶。

Mornië alantië。黎明已經到來。（註2）

正文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （註1）引用自聯經版精靈寶鑽。  
> （註2）Mornië alantië：Darkness has fallen. 出自Enya的May It Be。


	2. 後來可能發生的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 消遣的番外篇？  
> 我流私設裡，攤牌的精靈戒指是以三顆精靈寶鑽的歸宿作為靈感創作的。  
> 這個小番外的目的就是解釋在正文成立的條件下，精靈寶鑽的下落。

判決圈內，維拉們各自坐在自己的王座上，一個精緻的小匣子擺在圈子正中央的平台上。

匣子和大能者的形體比起來一點都不起眼。誰會想得到，裏頭竟盛著兩顆由有史以來最偉大的精靈工匠Fëanáro傾盡無數巧思與心力打造的、造成日後一整個阿爾達悲傷與失落的精靈寶鑽？

強大如埃努，居然也因兩顆小小的、本身毫無威脅性可言的寶鑽感到憂愁。

大能者們圍成一圈，正在商議該如何處置它們。

"所以……大家有什麼想法？"Manwë拋出問題，慢慢地坐回他的王座上。

照料百花的Vána在十分乾脆地表達了自己的無能為力之後，就坐在一旁編起了花環。

森林的主人一身綠棕色獵裝，盯著華美的精靈寶鑽，眼睛一眨不眨，顯然已經深深陷入回憶當中。

其他維拉心有靈犀地沒有徵詢Oromë的意見。當然，獵人的暴躁脾氣也是原因之一。

眾水主宰Ulmo指尖捏著縮小版的銀藍色三叉戟，正百無聊賴地轉著玩。

他向來對維拉的討論不怎麼感興趣，這次還是因為Manwë再三堅持每位維拉都要到場，他才慢慢順著航道游回阿門洲的。

他看了看他的朋友Manwë，又看了看剩餘沉默的維拉，三叉戟在他手裡轉得那叫一個乾淨俐落。

在一陣疑似名為尷尬的沉默裡，頭戴細枝葉冠的百果之后手指捲著自己翠綠紗袍的袍角，深吸一口氣，毅然決定挺身而出。

"既然當初寶鑽的光芒來自雙聖樹，我們把它們包裹在大樹的樹根裡怎麼樣？我的樹木不存在'佔有'寶鑽的念頭。"

她手指著雙聖樹原來聳立的遺址，這麼提議道。

老愛和她唱反調的Aulë連連擺手，"不妥不妥。"

他左右晃著他那充滿創作靈感的腦袋。

"精靈、人類跟矮人都有磨利的斧子，你的寶貝樹木可撐不了幾斧頭。"

Yavanna翻了個白眼，"就你想法最多，砍樹的斧頭還不是你教會他們製作的。"

Aulë"嘿"了一聲，"不如讓我拿回鍛造間，把它們打成新的作品吧！這些光芒大有用處，浪費了就可惜了。"

力氣最大、最驍勇善戰的維拉Tulkas聽完，毫不給面子地潑了他一桶冷水。

"你是不是忘了Melkor最痛恨的就是你的創作？你把寶鑽做成其他東西他肯定還來搶，還是直接把它們打碎比較保險。"

說著就要起身去拿匣子。

Nessa嘆了口氣，伸手拉住了莽撞的丈夫。

接著她看向坐在Manwë左邊的繁星之后，"Varda，你能把這兩顆寶鑽也變成星星，掛在天上嗎？"

Varda搖頭。

"做成星星容易，但我們上哪裡找其他兩個Eärendil呢？有資格帶著寶鑽在天上航行的人太少了。邁雅們也都有各自的職務要忙，不如找個絕對安全的地方……"

她星辰般的雙眼靈動地眨著，打量了一圈在座的維拉們。

最後，她的視線停在命運之主總是陰沉沉的臉上。

"不如我們把它們放在曼督斯的殿堂保管？那兒保證沒人闖得進去。"她笑得無比溫暖，Ilúvatar的光在她臉上閃爍，維拉們卻紛紛感到一陣寒意。

他們一起看向被繁星之后點名的命運之主。

眾埃努新奇地發現，一向寡言又冷漠的Námo居然也會露出為難的表情。

但他緊緊抿著唇，蹙眉看著匣子裡的兩顆精靈寶鑽，臉色從青到白，再從白到青——

——就是不說話。

這再正常不過了。誰讓他從來沒有推託過工作呢？

眼看著不擅於推卸責任的Námo就要被迫接下兩個體積小小的大大麻煩，費安圖瑞的另外一位及時伸出了援手。

"別為難哥哥了，這幾百年來他的工作量暴增，已經是維林諾名列前茅的啦。"夢境的主宰對Varda堆起一個無害又無辜的笑容。

"你看，那群費諾里安還在曼督斯蹲著呢，要是讓他們知道精靈寶鑽竟然就在曼督斯裡頭——"他的笑容越發誠懇。

所有的維拉光是想像就感覺自己出了一身的冷汗。如果維拉有"身"的話。

"——再說了，我也不想每天都給他送一壺安神泉水過去。"Irmo笑瞇瞇地補充。Estë在旁一個勁點頭附和。

"把它們鎖進Manwë的庫房裡怎麼樣？他是大君王，理應保管這等重要之物。"她接著建議。

阿爾達的大君王從空氣中感受到諸位維拉向他投來期盼的視線。

"這……這樣不好吧……"他的心思飛快運轉著，想找個合適的藉口推辭掉。"我想……"

"我想，這不是個好主意。畢竟寶鑽並不歸任何埃努所有。"Manwë沒有想到，最後拯救他的竟然是一直沉默著的Nienna，他向她投去感激的一眼。

只聽掌管哀悼的維拉繼續說，"而且Manwë對他人太沒有戒心了。"

說完還意味深長地嘆了口氣。

除了Manwë以外的所有埃努同時表示贊同。

Manwë咳了一聲，裝作沒有聽見最後一句話。

他站起身，開始宣布判決結果。

"那麼，讓我們將其中一顆交給Aulë，讓他把它埋進阿爾達的地心、那高溫難耐的熔岩裡；

另一顆則交給Ulmo，讓他收進洶湧的大海、那無人可以觸及的至深之處。

寶鑽本由阿爾達的物質製成，若是除了Curufinwë之外再找不到其他主人，便讓它們重歸阿爾達所有吧！"

當矮人們某日在工作之餘閒聊起最近中洲各地的奇異現象時，Celebrimbor照例放下鍛造錘，跑去旁邊饒有興致地聽著。

沉醉於開採各地礦物的矮人們告訴他，火山口以及海岸旁採集到的礦藏最近似乎變得不太一樣了。

"光澤變得更美麗了。質地變得更堅硬了。"他們說，一邊拿出樣本給他瞧。

Celebrimbor接過火山岩標本的時候就愣住了。這塊黑色礦物他捏在手心裡，便能感受到一股潛在流動的能量。

他幾乎是不敢置信地看著它。

這能量與他靈魂裡的火焰無比契合，它們合奏出一種共鳴的聲音。

他遲疑著拿起另一塊被海浪捲上岸的岩石。

這是一塊深灰色的石頭。在陽光的照射下，上面淡金色的流紋彷彿化成了一條奔流的河川。

海岸旁的岩石本身就帶著一兩個孔洞。收藏者們有愛聽那穿過石縫的風聲的，或深信當中蘊藏著宇宙運轉的道理，或期待從中聽見遠方傳來的祝福。 

矮人們看著他把礦石舉在耳邊。

他們不知道精靈的尖耳朵能從一塊岩石裡聽到什麼，只知道Celebrimbor的表情變得凝重而嚴肅。

不知過了多久，他們素來最喜愛也最敬重的工匠朋友總算像是終於放下心頭什麼重擔似的，輕輕笑了起來。

"你聽見了什麼？"他們好奇。

Celebrimbor將兩塊礦物歸還矮人，回頭輕快地拾起了他的工作錘。

"歌謠。"他僅僅這麼回答。

於是，三顆精靈寶鑽分別歸於空氣、大地及海洋，自此道別了邪惡的覬覦。


End file.
